


extreme ways

by Elendraug



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: then it fell apart, like it always does.
Relationships: Andrew Detmer/Steve Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	extreme ways

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers and violence/gore
> 
> originally posted november 20, 2012; added to AO3/backdated july 9, 2020
> 
> song: "extreme ways" by moby


End file.
